


First Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees something beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short too  
> I promise I'll post something longer eventually

Castiel had finally decided on his favorite sight in the world.

 

For millennia he had been observing the Earth, but he never felt like he found a sight that he preferred over all the others. Only after his fall did he find it. And in finding this he realized that falling might not have been the worst event to occur in his long lifetime. Falling from grace got him to the most peaceful place he had ever been. Falling got him to the place he belonged. Once he found where he belonged, he found the sight he favored above all others.

Dean Winchester in the morning sun.

Nothing could ever come close to the beauty Castiel’s eyes laid upon each morning.

Castiel always woke up first. He told Dean it was because sleep was still unnatural to him, but the truth was he never wanted to miss the few moments he was able to gaze at Dean before he woke up.

It was generally the same every morning. Although, sometimes they would wake with their limbs so twisted together that Castiel wasn’t sure where he ended and Dean began. Most mornings, however, had Castiel waking up on his side facing Dean. Castiel always took the side of the bed that would keep his back to the window, so that the rays of sun that peeked through the motel curtains each morning would land on Dean’s face. Early morning sun was the perfect light to bring out every last one of his freckles. Castiel had long since given up trying to count them all, but that didn’t take away from his interest in staring at them. 

From his freckled checks Castiel’s eyes would move down to Dean’s plush lips. They were parted slightly with Dean’s soft breathing. It was always difficult for Castiel not to kiss those lips (an impulse that he sometimes could not control) but he didn’t usually like waking Dean. Once he finished soaking in Dean’s face, Castiel would move to the other parts of Dean not hidden beneath the sheet. Tan skin, freckled shoulders, scars peppering his arm, and of course a few dark marks left by himself along Dean’s neck and down to his collarbone.  
And then, just like every other morning, Dean would somehow pick the exact moment Castiel was done drinking in the sight of him, to wake up. His long dark lashes would twitch and flutter open to reveal Castiel’s favorite shade of green. Then, the instant Dean’s eyes focused, his mouth curled up into a soft smile and

“Hey Cas.”

Oh that’s right. His favorite sight in the world is always followed by his favorite sound.


End file.
